The True Story of Kate Corcavado
by DisneyandWildKrattfangirl
Summary: What the title says.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. As most of you know, there's a OC on here named Kate Corcovado. But, I recently found out the true story about how she came to the wild kratts team. And here it is! I don't own this story, I found it on the Wild Kratts Wiki.**

Ok, where do I start. Well, I guess at the beginning. 15 years earlier. Zack had a girlfriend he met in high school, her name was Mackenzie. They got married and after 10 years of marriage, Zack was thrilled to hear that his wife was pregnant. He disappeared o the Wild Kratts radar for a wile. Mackenzie was a lover of nature, and she was determined to get her husband into it to. Then tradgy struck. And struck hard. Although Katherine, or Kate for short, was healthy and strong at birth, it was to much for Mackenzie. Her last wish was that her daughter's name was Katherine. As she took her last breath, she placed a butterfly doll in her daughter's arms, and passed on.

**Yes, yes. It was very short, but I'm using my short chapter strategy. So sue me.**


	2. Chapter 2

After Mackenzie had died, Zack was more evil then before. At least he sill had Kate for comfort. As Kate grew, her green eyes always sparkled, her dark black hair always shining, and her attitude shown. She was the splitting image of her mother. She still had the butterfly doll, which she had named Anna, and carried her where ever she went. Kate grew up around robots and her father's habit of kidnapping animals and turning them into robots. Since his wife's death, he had returned to him self. Only eviler. Kate thought it was ok and that everything was right in the world. One day, Zack took her on an animal collecting tri. He figured no one was to young to take on the family business.

"Oh hurry up! I'm boiling!" Kate giggled as Zack yelled at the Zackbots for digging so slow. She held her butterfly doll close. Then she heard a ,

"Wait up Martin!"

"Who was that daddy?" Kate asked her father.

"It sounds like those animal loving wild ratts!"

Kate, Zack, and two Zackbots peeked out f the bushes. Kate was a little frightened. She had been told her whole life to **NEVER EVER ** go near them.

"Ok, the best digger in the world's hole should be right around here." The one in green said.

"Best digger?" Kate could tell a light bulb had gone off in her father's head.

"That's the kind if animal I need working for me! Ok, Zackbots, Kate. Stay close!" Being the bolt brains they are, the Zackbots took it literally, and jumped on top of Zack, causing all of them to fall out of their hiding place.

"Zack? What are you doing here? Spying on us again?" The one in blue asked.

"Uh. No! I was just um. I took a wrong turn in my jet! I was just leaving."

"Ok then. " Then the man in blue started acting a jumpy." Hey look! Gotta head poppin' here, I mean, gotta get outta here! Have a nice flight back Zack! " and they drove off in their jeep.

A little while later, Kate learned how to make a robot out of the 'piggy thiningy'. At least, that's what she thought her father called them. Then, out of the bushes, the 2 men from before! Kate had little time to hide, so she hid behind her father's legs.

"Come on Zack! Let that ardvark go!" The man in blue said. Then, the man in green said something that surprised her.

" She belongs living free and in the wild Zack! If it wasn't for her, other animals wouldn't have a place to live and raise their young!"

What was he saying? Turning animals into robots...wrong? Her father's hobby...wrong? She had to find out. Oddly enough, Chris didn't see Kate till she crept out from behind her dad's legs. Sue looked up at him with great curiosity. Chris looked down at her, a little more then surprised. A million questions running through his head. Who was she? Why was she with Zack? Why was she afraid of Martin and him till now? Kate was about to ask him something, when she heard her father say,

"Oh home shome! She works for me now!" He pushed a button and the brothers fell in the hole. Kate became concerned, and ran to the hole to see if they were all right. They were, just a little dazed. She faces down at them, talking to them through her eyes,_ I'm sorry! I didn't know! I'll make things right!_ And with that she walked away from the hole.

**What so you guys think? Pretty AWSOME no? **

**Martin: Yah. I ****_loved_**** having Chris fall on top of me!**

**Chris: At least you stopped my fall! **

**Me: Any way, see you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
